Various sealing compositions have been disclosed in the prior art. Broadly, a sealant composition has been described comprising elastomeric polymers, plasticizing and tackifying resins and optionally adhesion promoters as well as fillers. Among the elastomeric polymers that have been proposed in the prior art sealant compositions as one of the ingredients are such elastomeric polymers as styrene-butadiene-styrene polymers and styrene-isoprene polymers.
One of the important properties of a sealant is considered to be peel strength. This property describes the force necessary to peel the sealant off from the respective substrate. For sealant applications this peel strength should have a high value.